Embodiments of the invention relate to a power distribution architecture, and more particularly to a reconfigurable matrix-based DC power management and distribution architecture to distribute power to various vehicle systems.
Typical redundant power distribution architecture utilizes two power buses connected via diodes to a plurality of loads. If one bus is unavailable, due to a faulty power source for example, power is automatically transferred from a first bus to the second bus via an “OR” diode. A solid state power controller (SSPC) may be used in a power management and distribution system to replace traditional electromechanical circuit breaker. Its main functions are to distribute power and protect various electrical loads. In comparison to electromechanical devices, SSPCs provide relatively fast response time, and may eliminate arcing during turn-off transient and bouncing during turn-on transient. SSPCs facilitate advanced protection and diagnostics, allowing for efficient power management and distribution architectures. In power distribution architectures, SSPCs are used to identify and prevent overload and short circuit conditions. SSPC includes power semiconductor switching devices that control power (voltage and/or current) supplied to a load. Some SSPCs include power semiconductor switching devices, sensors to monitor output voltage and current and power semiconductor device temperature, and a control circuitry. The control circuitry may include a microcontroller consisting of an arithmetic logic unit (ALU), memory, timer/counters, serial port, input/output (I/O) ports, and clock oscillator. Some SSPCs are programmable by a computer, user or by any proprietary method.
In the case of a faulty load, SSPC or power supply, power is interrupted to the load leading to interruption of one or more functions.